The honeymoon nightweeks of Athrun and Cagalli
by saviour1721odenba
Summary: This ain't a lemon, haha, but it's almost getting there. Athrun and Cagalli are on their first week of honeymoon, in London, but there's always something stopping them to do IT. Please read! AxC oneshot!


The honeymoon weeknights of Athrun and Cagalli

**The honeymoon weeknights of Athrun and Cagalli**

by: saviour1721odenba

Athrun and Cagalli finally managed to get married in a Church. There were big people as their guests, there were even Hollywood stars who went to the wedding of the Chief Representative of Orb and the Chairman of Plants.

MONDAY: Before they were married, Athrun and Cagalli never had sex. So, Athrun was so excited on the night of their marriage but unfortunately, Cagalli slept very early that night.

_**Flashback:**_

Athrun entered their hotel room located at London. Their honeymoon was held in London, their dream land. He was carrying Cagalli bridal style of course, as he laid her in bed, "Wait for me here, my love." Athrun said seductively and ran immediately to the shower. Cagalli who was so tired from their long trip, took her clothes off and changed to a very sexy nightgown which was a gift from Lacus much to her protest."What's taking Athrun so long in the bathroom?" She thought as she lied down on the king-sized comfy bed. "Well…it won't hurt to…close my eyes…for a yawn sec--" She hadn't ended her sentence as she dozed off to dreamland.

inside the bathroom

"Okay, now, got to check first, shaved the necessary parts? Check! Brushed my teeth? Check! Cleaned my precious areas? Check! Now…to prepare myself for the night of my life!"

When Athrun came out of the bathroom, he almost cried with what he saw. "Cagalli…awww…she slept…sniff" "I guess…I'll let it go this time, she might be too tired to do it anyway, but tomorrow night… will be the night! Yeah!" And Athrun tiptoed quietly and lied next to Cagalli, he wrapped his arms around her and gazed at her. "I'm so lucky to have wed you…you're so beautiful and you're…all mine…finally…" With that, he spent the whole night looking at her. He found it really cute every time she twitches her nose when he touches it. When Athrun looked at the clock above their bed, it said "It's already 4 in the morning huh? Guess…I've got to get some sleep…yawn now…"

After some seconds, they were awoken by the sound of the alarm clock. "Good Morning! Time to get up!" But neither of the couple got up, it was still so early. But then, it alarmed again. "Get your butts off the bed right now! Hey! It ain't my fault you spent the whole night moaning each other's names! Now get up!"

With that, the couple finally got up with wide eyed. "Wow, that clock is amazing, it even spoke with a british accent!" Cagalli said while laughing then stopped and suddenly blushed. "Guess the clock got it all wrong huh?" Athrun asked well more like teasing Cagalli in a romantic, cute way. "Oh, shut up! You spent a long time in the shower last night that I fell asleep." She fought back. "So, you really wanna do it with me last night?" There was no reply only reddened faces. "Okay, we've got a whole day to tour around this land! Yay!" Cagalli finally spoke after a long awkward silence.

_End of flashback…_

TUESDAY: Their second night was also disastrous. But this time, it was Athrun who slept early.

_Flashback: _

After their tour of London, both were very tired but since Cagalli was at fault for sleeping early last night, she planned on doing the first move. As they entered their hotel room, Cagalli immediately ran straight to the bathroom. Athrun who was so tired and had no idea to why Cagalli rushed to the bathroom, took off his clothes, brushed his teeth and lied down on the bed. "Guess Cagalli doesn't want to do it tonight too huh? Well, gotta get some sleep…after all, I hardly got any sleep last night…so tired…he stretched" Then fell into a deep sleep immediately.

It took a half hour for Cagalli to finish preparing herself. She wore another sexy nightgown, but this time, it seems that she ain't wearing anything at all. "This ought to arouse that naughty husband of mine." She said as she stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes widened. There, on the king-sized bed was the man who she thought will be so excited to see her in the very naughty nightgown. "Athrun, you idiot." Maybe, it's karma, she thought. After all, she fell asleep too last night before they even do IT.

_End of flashback…_

WEDNESDAY(up to Sunday): This time, the couple are really dedicated to accomplish their one, desired goal: to have the ride…I mean the night of their lives! …Unfortunately, Cagalli had to cancel it with one, big reason: it was that time of the month.

_Flashback:_

As Athrun and Cagalli came back from another day of sight-seeing, they immediately rushed to the bed and started to strip one another's clothes. But then, Cagalli felt that her stomach was in pain. So she excused herself and went to the bathroom. And to her surprise, "EH?! Blood?! Oh my god!! I forgot that I will have menstruation this week! So stupid, I should have postponed the marriage next week instead!! Now, we can't do IT this week! Argh! Athrun…I'm sorry…" Good thing Cagalli brought a pack of napkins as they were staying in London for a month.

Cagalli stepped out of the bathroom and Athrun surprised her by attacking her with fiery kisses in her neck, in her chest, in her navel, in her…"Athrun! Wait!" Athrun then stopped immediately. "hmm?" Cagalli was blushing furiously. "Um…we can't do it tonight….cause um…it's that time of the month…you know?" Athrun stared at her then finally understood. "Ow…so…we can't do IT this week huh?" Athrun said with a crestfallen face. "I'm sorry…Athrun…" Athrun just nodded then lied in the bed with his back facing Cagalli. Cagalli then pulled him so that her exposed breasts, with only a thin clothing to cover it, touched his exposed back. He only wore boxers to sleep. He then shivered with the oh so new feeling. "Next…week…I…promise…" She whispered in his ear with very seductive voice, biting his earlobe with every word. And then she let go of him and fell asleep. Athrun, who was so aroused with the contact that it caused him to have wet dreams the next morning.

_End flashback…_

Then the next week came. Both were so exited that they never left their room the whole day. And finally, yes, finally, they got to do IT.

The rooms next to their hotel rooms were complaining downstairs to the manager of the hotel that they were hearing moans, groans, pumping sounds, and that it feels that there was an earthquake. The manager replied that he can't hear anything, so then, the complainants decided that it's best to just go out for the day and enjoy the sights in London.

When they came home back to Orb, the couple was granted with the news of Cagalli being pregnant. "Athrun…I'm so happy…" She said with tears. "So am I, my love" Athrun replied. Then they kissed, "I love you…" They said at the same time after the kiss. "Let's do it again tonight?" Athrun asked as they walked out of the hospital. "Sure…" Cagalli replied as she blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: My first naughty fic! It's not that too naughty, is it? Haha, I guess reading Gravitation fics inspired me to do this. Please read and review. Flames are accepted cause I know this sucks!! Haha. D


End file.
